Behind the Scenes
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: What if the Hatoful Boyfriend cast are actors? How are they offstage?


**Title: Behind the Scenes**

**Warnings: OOC (Intended); inaccurate information (Intended)**

* * *

"_It is time to end this, Dark Sorcerer Wallenstein!_" _Higure Anghel_ exclaimed, staring hard at the evilness in front of him.

"_I_ _have waited for you, Crimson Angel of Judecca. Waited… from the very beginning._" _Iwamine Shuu_, also known as the _Dark Sorcerer Wallenstein_, replied. "_The Tree of Blight has fed on the Flesh and Blood of the Innocent, and has opened the Gate to-_"

"CUT!" A voice was heard.

_Anghel _and _Shuu _looked at the owner of the voice.

"Come on! You have to add more emotion, Utsuro-san! _More _emotion! Keep in mind: You are the Dark Sorcerer Wallenstein! You are supposed to be evil!"

The brunette bowed down his head and apologized. "Please let me try one more time. I'm really sorry."

Akagi Yoshio, _Higure Anghel_ onstage, palmed his face in annoyance. "Director, we have been stuck in this scene for almost half a day! Nageki and I have to go somewhere after this!"

Yoshio glared hard at Ichijou Utsuro, _Iwamine Shuu_ onstage.

"I'm really sorry, Akagi-san. I'll do it right this time. I'm really sorry."

"You have been saying that every time! Ughh… I'm so tired of all this!"

"I'm really sorry…"

A man with bleached hair spoke, coming to Utsuro's rescue. "Hey, hey, you people are being too hard on Utsuro-kun! Why don't we take a quick break? I'm sure that Utsuro-kun will-"

"No, Hitori! You do _not _understand!" Yoshio yelled. One can swear that steam is now coming out his ears. "As I said, Nageki and I-"

"Nageki will not mind waiting." The one addressed, Uzune Hitori, _Kazuaki Nanaki _onstage, replied. "Right, Nageki?"

Uzune Nageki, _Fujishiro Nageki _onstage, nodded, smiling. "Yes. And it's fun to see Utsuro-kun messing up. It's kinda cute. Hahah…"

"Aw, Nageki! That's mean!" Hitori exclaimed. "Anyways, Director, you agree about the quick break, right? You do? That's great! Let's go, Utsuro-kun!"

"…I haven't said anything yet." The Director ran a hand on his hair and sighed.

* * *

"Calm down, Yoshio." Nageki said, patting the addressed on the back. "I don't really mind waiting. There's no rush."

Yoshio grumbled something inaudible, though Nageki is pretty sure that they're words of annoyance.

"You should apologize to Utsuro-kun later, you know. As Hitori-nii said, you _are _being too hard on him."

"Eh… You think so too?"

Nageki nodded and smiled. "Just calm down, okay? Want ice cream?"

* * *

"Here's a cup of tea, Utsuro-kun." Hitori said as he gave the said cup to Utsuro. "We're stuck with one flavor, because of, you know, my role… But I can ask someone to buy a different flavor, if you want to."

"No, this is more than alright, Hitori-san." He sipped on the cup. "Thank you…"

Hitori smiled. "Just Hitori. You don't have to be so formal with me, you know. It's fine to be casual."

"Okay… Hitori… Do you remember the scene that we were shooting last week? The one with Shuu and Nanaki in the faculty room?"

"Oh. Yes. What of it?"

"I think I… accidentally stomped on your foot at that time. I'm really sorry."

"Oh." Hitori laughed. "It's fine! I don't think I even felt it."

"Hitori… Do you think Akagi-san dislikes me?"

"Mmm. Not really, I guess. He's just under a lot of stress these days."

He sipped on the cup. "All of you are great actors, aren't you. I wish I can be like you people…"

"Oh… But I think that… you are a great actor too. That's no lie. Don't you know that you have so many fans? Females, particularly."

"Oh… I see." He held the cup with his two hands. "Have you seen Yuuya anywhere?"

* * *

"Yuuyaaa!" Two voices in unison were heard.

"Ugh, here they are again." Sakazaki Yuuya, name retained onstage, tried to hide. It's too late though. He got glomped from left and right.

"Buy us cake!" the blue-haired duo, Sakazaki Sakuya, _Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya _onstage, and Kawara Ryouta, name retained onstage, said, again in unison.

"You guys should behave properly! Ugh, I'm so tired of you two chasing me all the time!" Yuuya exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yuuya is so different onstage. He's much nicer there!" Ryouta pouted. "This Yuuya is so mean."

Yuuya frowned. "I can say the same about you two, you know."

"Ryouta, let's just ignore Yuuya."

"You're right, Sakuya. Yuuya is just a mean old man."

"Yes."

Yuuya can swear that his eye twitched a little. He moved away as far as he can.

"Oh, right, by the way, Ryouta, why are Yoshio and Nageki always together?"

"You haven't heard, Sakuya? Aren't they together?"

"Wow, Ryouta. I didn't know that you know lots about gossip."

"Come on, Sakuya, that's not true. It's just really obvious. Look at them."

_Sitting together._

_Just the two of them._

_Eating ice cream._

_Laughing and giggling._

And then that was when Sakuya nodded and spoke, "I understand now."

* * *

"Uh, Nageki?"

"Yes, Yoshio?"

"Why are Kawara and Sakazaki staring at us?"

"By Sakazaki, you meant Sakuya-kun, don't you?"

"Uh, yes."

"I don't really know. But let them be. Might be because of the ice cream. Those guys like sweets, you know."

"Really? I mean, look at those malicious stares. They're creeping me out."

"Just let them be, Yoshio."

* * *

"Hey, Sakuya."

"Yes, Ryouta?"

"I can read Nageki's lips, Sakuya. He just said that we like sweets, and that's why we're staring at them."

"But that's true, right, Ryouta? We like sweets. That's why we're staring at them. Because they're sweet."

"I actually meant the ice cream, Sakuya…"

"I don't care! Let's be sweet like them!"

* * *

And with that, the breaking of windows was heard. It seems that Okosan flew away.


End file.
